Love Me Not
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Yumi/Sachiko and others usual pairings. Title is courtesy of skip83, not mine. One-shot. Shoujo-ai/Yuri, don't read if you no like it.


**Love Me Not**

_Title from the courtesy of __**skip83**__, and I own nothing but my stale brain._

To an average person, to go on a date is go to see a romantic movie, have dinner or just a stroll in the park. To Ogasawara Sachiko is a ballroom dancing, dinner at an upscale restaurant, a flight on a private jet to an exotic island, a party on the yacht. Growing up, Sachiko was sheltered due to her family's status in society (filthy rich) and thus she knew very little of the real world that people live in.

Fukuzawa Yumi, a hard worker, not the typical hard worker though. She's an explosive expert working for a company in Europe, though her job took her all over the world. Unlike the typical explosive expert, she's also a bomb expert as she'd took on many government jobs in disarming bombs and other explosive devices. To Yumi, a date would be riding her bike, camping out in the wild, going to her favorite club and just relax (it's not a place for pure drinking, it's a coupling club kinda like a spa). Yumi is the image of a rebel, though no one could deny that she's good at what she does (not to mention that they rather not being blown up by her). To Yumi, the less people know about her, the safer they are (from what?).

Wherever Fukuzawa Yumi goes, there are sure to be people wanting to know her better, be it they're male or female. After all, her social circle is full of explosive experts, but none live like Fukuzawa Yumi. She goes to work in jeans and leather jacket, with three earrings on her left ear and two on her right, and she doesn't own a car because her mode of transportation is a Suzuki Hayabusa. Her family said nothing of her looks or her way of living, not that she's reckless or anything that they needed to reprimand or scold her.

MgM

"Yumi-san!" Shimazu Yoshino exclaimed as soon as she saw Yumi coming out of the last airport gate. The two shared a hug before Yoshino started sniffing her friend, "You smell different…" "R-really? Is it the gunpowder?" Yumi asked with a nervous smile on her face. "No, like Jasmine with a hint of spice…" Yoshino said as she's still sniffing the air around her friend. The two met in high school and has been friends ever since, back then Yumi was a shy and timid girl while Yoshino was a loud and fierce girl. One could say that her barks are as bad as her bites, and Yoshino would take pride in that if she'd ever hear it.

"Tell me, what happened to you since you started college?" Yoshino asked as the two left the airport in her Toyota Yaris. "Well, I did two years of undergrad at a college in UK, then I head on to Czech Republic to continue on my study in commercial and military explosives technology, analysis and testing, pyrotechnics, safety engineering, industrial application of EM and development of devices for EM testing.* I graduated with a Doctorate degree in Explosive Engineering, though many of my minors are in different explosive fields like: Mineral (Mining, Geotechnical, Geological) Engineering, Safety Engineering, and Pyrotechnics." Yumi answered while counting her fingers knowing that she'd probably repeat some of the names in her answer. "What about you, Yoshino-san?" she turned to ask her friend. "Me? I have my own dojo teaching kids kendo, and Rei-chan owned a bakery shop nearby." Yoshino laughs lightly. "Oh, you mean your cousin Hasekura Rei? So you guys finally living together now?" Yumi asked though doesn't sound very surprised. "Yup, four years now," Yoshino said proudly.

The two exchanged many more details over the last eight years, of not seeing each other. Yoshino spoke mostly about her many near fallout with her cousin, and Yumi knew that it's strictly because of Yoshino's possessive personality. Yumi had always thought that someday Hasekura Rei would snapped at her cousin's attitude and walked away for good, Hasekura Rei looked masculine though very feminine at home. Point being the woman loves to bake, knits, reading romance novels and shoujo manga, while Yoshino is the complete opposite as she looked fragile and feminine but she carries the personality of a man.

"Oh, remember Shimako-san?" Yoshino suddenly asked out of the blue. "Todou Shimako? The school's idol?" Yumi asked looking over at her friend. "Yeah, her…" Yoshino nodded her head. "I do belief I remember her," Yumi smiled fondly at the memory of the elegant student who always picked up the ginko nuts. "I heard that she's pregnant," Yoshino said excitedly. "Eh?!" Yumi wore a surprised and shocking expression on her face at the same time (only Yumi can pull it off). "R-really? I thought she's going to be a nun after high school," Yumi said in disbelief. "Yeah well... apparently not, and it's with an inukami* or something like that…" Yoshino mumbled the last part of her comment. "Inukami? Wow…" Yumi said with an awe look on her face and Yoshino could only nod her head. There have been stranger things in life, so the idea of an inukami impregnate someone isn't as surprising as it sounded though a bit surprising that it happened to someone they both know since high school.

Chocolate ears twitching slightly at the breeze from the car's air condition, Yumi glanced over once paying no attention to it but rubbing her eyes before looking over again to make sure she's not seeing things. "Uh… Yoshino-san?" Yumi started. "Hm?" Yoshino glanced over at her friend who wore a strange expression on her face that even she couldn't decipher. "Your other ears are sticking out…" Yumi said with a nervous smile along with a somewhat nervous expression on her face. "Oh… hahaha… my bad," Yoshino laughed it off and smooth her ears back into her chocolate brown hair.

MgM

The reason Yumi returned to Japan was that her brother's getting married to his high school's sweetheart. Fukuzawa Yuuki is marrying to Matsudaira Touko, Japan's most sought after actress. Yuuki is a doctor working at the Matsudaira Hospital, and in the process of slowly taking over the hospital since he's very devoted to his profession. The wedding will be big because the family and relatives on both sides added up to be quite a lot, and then there are the close friends from both families as well.

"Yumi-channnn…" a peculiar voice echoed and Yumi had to fight the urge to let her natural reflex knocking that person out. Right on cue, Yumi felt someone tackling her nearly sending her face-first into the ground. "Sei-sama!" Yumi scowled while trying to get her balance back. "Wait, Yumi-chan…" Sei said sniffing Yumi. "Who bit you? Where is he?" Sei started her onslaught of questions. "What? No, no one…" Yumi said freeing herself from the tall blonde woman with crystal blue eyes. "It's from a training accident when I was in college, the blood transfusion I got was right type but of wrong specie. Nothing major, nothing changes either." Yumi explained and give it a slight shrug. "Honestly Sei-sama, you're starting to become more like Yoshino-san with the sniffing thing…" she continued with a sigh. "Aww… Yumi-chan is a meanie…" Sei said with a pout. "No, it's called _maturity_," Yumi answered calmly and Sei just gave her a toothy grin instead of saying anything else.

From afar, Ogasawara Sachiko stood in a deep blue dress talking to Mizuno Yoko, the Student Council President at the school she'd attended some years back. Sachiko later become her successor as the Student Council President after Yoko graduated from Lillian High, and here she is today seeing the woman again at her cousin's wedding. Sachiko still couldn't understand how someone like Mizuno Yoko fall for a lecherous person as Satou Sei, after all she looked up to Yoko for guidance and it was Yoko that taught her to loosen up a bit even if it's not a lot it's quite a big deal for Sachiko.

Heaving a sigh, Yumi was glad that the wedding is finally over and the newlyweds are off to Hawaii for their honeymoon (courtesy of Yumi). Mounting her red Ducati 848, the five feet ten rebel biker hit the street heading for Sei's house to meet up with her friends. With her parents finally taking a vacation, Yumi got the house all to herself and she went and got herself a motorcycle instead of lounging around at home.

All the fancy cars outside could make a person feel out of place, Yumi, however, couldn't care less about it as she pulled her bike to a stop and killed the engine. Pulling her helmet off, Yumi strolled up to the front door and rang the doorbell and within ten seconds the door swung open with Sei grinning like a lunatic. "Yumi-chan, glad you could make it…" Sei said pulling Yumi inside and locked the door. "By the way Yumi-chan, you can drive a car right?" Sei continued glancing back at the latter. "I guess," Yumi replied absentmindedly as she was taking in the artworks along the hallway. "Good, because we're all going to the _Sapphire Club_ now that you're here…" Sei trailed off as soon as she set foot into the living room where everyone suddenly stop talking and staring at her and Yumi.

The moment Sachiko saw the tall but nicely built girl with tied back brown hair; she forgot how to breathe until her lungs scream for air. "Sachiko, you're drooling…" Hasekura Rei whispered as she stood next to her. "I do not," Sachiko glared at Rei though she pretended to rubs her cheek but she was actually checking to make sure that she's not drooling. "She's Yuuki-kun's sister, you don't remember do you?" Rei asked. "No, everything was a blur to me that day," Sachiko murmured. The wedding was early in the morning and Sachiko wasn't a morning person, so much of the day is just a blur to her and she doesn't recall seeing the other girl at the party after the wedding.

"Hey guys, I know that most of you know her but she's Fukuzawa Yumi and she will be coming with us to the party." Sei said and Yumi gave a polite bow to the others. "Yumi-chan can take my car," Sei happily announced. "Sei-sama, if it's the bug…" Yumi interrupted. "I'm not taking it…" Yumi said as matter-of-factly. She'd gone with Sei in that car once and she swore to never sit in such a small car like that ever again, Sei was an extremely reckless driver when Yumi met her in Italy on her first summer trip when she was in her first of college. "Okay, okay…" Sei laughed nervously. "Sachiko-chan, you will be going with Yumi on her ride…" Sei smirked as Yoshino quirked her brow up at Sei. "Oh, you poor thing…" Rei whispered to Sachiko. "Well, good luck to you…" Rei said as she quickly walked over to Yoshino and chat up a little with Yoko before being pulled away by Yoshino.

MgM

"Mah… I thought I was going to fly off the seat," Sachiko said once she got off the bike and handed the helmet to Yumi. "You won't feel edgy once you learn how to ride one." Yumi smiled. Even staying more than a foot from Sachiko, Yumi could hear those erratic heartbeats, the pulsing veins on her neck, and smell the scent of her essence. All of it made Yumi felt like she's high, never had she felt so high without the physical contacts. For a moment, Sachiko saw those mocha orbs glazed with something dark and primal, it made her heart beat even faster than it already was to a point that she thought it might burst through her ribcage. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from those mocha orbs, thankfully Yumi broke eye-contact as she turned away to greet the others talking animatedly to Yoshino.

It turn out they went to a nice restaurant in Shinjuku and meet up with another couple, whom Yumi recognized as Todou Shimako with a small baby bump. The ever so elegant woman introduced the other girl standing next to her as Nijo Noriko, who nodded at everyone but stared coldly at Sei and Yumi almost as if intimidating them. Sei acted like nothing happened, and Yumi didn't even flinch after picking up the very low vibration of a growl from the girl with shoulder length raven hair.

Just as lunch was served, the tranquility was disturbed when a group of thugs entered the place. Not do they are well-dressed thugs, they also carried a foul stench of blood and death about them that those with sensitive nose would pick up easily. Talking rudely, they scanned around and not surprising their eyes rested upon the table full of beautiful women, who was trying their best to ignore them. Grinning, they grabbed the chairs and decided to join the ladies, with the tall lanky guy leading the way and sitting down between Yumi and Sachiko. Gleefully reaching his hand out trying to fill Yumi, who in turn reacted faster than anyone thought to be possible when she grabbed onto his hand while grabbing his head with her other hand and slammed it down onto the table hard enough that the dishes and utensils jumped a bit. Baring his fangs, he tried to pushed himself up with his free hand, only the feel more pain as his head being pushed harder against the table.

"Filthy varmints, you think people should be afraid of you just because you have abnormal strength?" Yumi asked in a low and dangerous tone. "If any of you dare to touch anyone at this table," Yumi started looking up and around her with serious mocha eyes. "I will make sure that you will be eating with your feet for the rest of your unnatural life. Am I clear?" she glared at them before applying even more pressure on the guy's head. "Y-yes…" he cried feeling like his skull was about to be crushed in. "Good, now scram…" she said letting go of him, which was a mistake as he turned and lunged at Sachiko. "Hehehehe…" he laughed cynically holding onto Sachiko by the throat. "You might be inhuman, but she is…" he said feeling like he's finally having the upper hand of things as his lackies gathered by his side baring their fangs. Before anyone else could say or even react, Yumi already threw a fork at the guy's arm causing him to leg go of Sachiko. Sei was quickly by Sachiko's side sweeping her away from the furious fledgling vampires, and Yumi appeared right in front of the guy and kicked him hard enough to send him flying. Snarling at the others, baring her sharp fangs as her eyes turned the shade of crimson red, "Any of you want to take a stab at me?" They all shook their heads and run away with their tail tuck between their legs, Sei and most of the others were shocked at the outcome of things as well as how dark the aura was around Yumi.

"Excuse me for a moment," Yumi said without turning around to face the others and headed straight for the bathroom. Slumping onto the floor once she made it there, Yumi quickly pushed herself off the floor and clung onto the sink instead. Turning on the faucet, she splashed cold water over her face to calm herself down; Yumi was burning up with rage just because someone dared to touch that beautiful body with delicate flesh and sweet, sweet scent of blood that belonged to Ogasawara Sachiko. Being near Sachiko heighten her senses, especially her hunger for blood and Yumi had never once drink blood before and never craved for it since the day she knew that she isn't very human anymore.

"Sorry about that, I used to work as a bouncer so I'm sorry if I scared you guys," Yumi said with a smile after she came back from the bathroom. "No, no, you were kicking asses. I never thought Yumi-chan could be so tough and rough," Sei said dismissively. "So Yumi-san, when did it happen?" Yoshino asked once everyone started eating. "When did what happen?" Yumi looked over at her friend with a quizzical expression. "Did Sei-sama bit you?" Yoshino asked ignoring Yumi's question altogether. Sei choked on her food and Yoko tried to sooth her _wife_, "Wha-what? I would never bite Yumi-chan; she's too cute to be turn into a Slave." "You're a Slave?" Rei turned to stare at Yumi and so did the others. "It's a secret," Yumi winked and continued on eating like the conversation never happened.

MgM

The dance floor was crowded and the music was loud, pushing up against each other they were forced into this dance by their friends. Yumi whispered into Sachiko's ears, who nodded in return and soon the couple pushed themselves away from the crowded dance floor. They move to a secluded corner of the place and ordered their drinks, no fine wine just two bottle of beers (either that or hard liquor).

"I still find it hard to belief that Shimako-san is pregnant without a husband," Sachiko said looking out at the dance floor. "With an inukami, she needn't one." Yumi explained. "How so?" Sachiko turned her attention back to the girl next to her. "Well, inukami isn't known to take on human mate, though they don't naturally need to be male to impregnate human female. Take Noriko-san for example, she's an inukami and I'm positive that she's the other parent to the baby that's in Shimako-san's belly. Unlike werewolf, inukami rarely mate with human, and werewolf cannot reproduce without a member of the opposite sex. Inukami is a _dog god_, so having kid with someone of same gender isn't all that impossible for them." Yumi continued on with her explanation of the reason why Shimako is pregnant. "Can vampires reproduce?" Sachiko asked curious as she knew that Sei is a vampire. "No, at least not with another vampire but they reproduce with a human or some other race of the opposite sex," Yumi answered after a long pause. "Although half-breed can come together and reproduce, just the purebred can't as it was forbid a few centuries back. I don't know the full extend detail as to why it was forbid," she added and Sachiko just nodded her head while staring at the girl's moving lips.

Before she knew it, Sachiko was kissing Yumi and the girl returned with passion and tenderness. It didn't take long for them to become entangled in each other's embrace, "Let's get out of here." Sachiko could only nod her head looking like a lost puppy, and Yumi pulled her up and the two left the club after Yumi paid for the tab. Climbing onto the back of the bike, Sachiko was still nervous about such a fast vehicle (that isn't four wheels) but once Yumi mounted the bike and started it Sachiko doesn't nervous anymore.

Yumi took Sachiko back to her home, as soon as they got inside their lips crashed together immediately. By the time they made it to Yumi's bedroom, both were out of breath but still couldn't stop kissing each other. Until something snapped Yumi out of her daze, she got up and sat herself at the edge of her bed while Sachiko lying in the middle of the bed breathing heavily with a confused look on her face as her cheeks was completely flushed. They had been seeing each other for two weeks without the others knowing, all they know was that Sachiko looked a bit happier and Yumi, well Yumi is Yumi, the same as usual.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Sachiko asked her voice full of caring and tenderness. "I'm sorry, it's just…" Yumi said as Sachiko got up on the bed causing her to turn around to stare at the beautiful creature before her. "It's just that I'm so crazy about you and I know that I shouldn't because I'm a monster…" Sachiko placed a single finger onto her lips cutting her rambling short. "Shh… I don't care about what you are Yumi, it's about who you are and you are you. No one could ever replace that, so don't worry about it okay?" Sachiko said soothingly looking flushed still. It is love at first sight, and she's falling deeper and deeper in love with every second spending with Yumi, and yes she knew that the girl isn't all that human (fight at the restaurant). Sighing, her heart skip multiple beats when Yumi closed her eyes while lightly kisses Sachiko's finger that was still pressed against her lips.

MgM

"You look cute like that," Sachiko giggled while Yumi pouted cutely. After all, it was Sachiko's fault for gotten her all excited for nothing, Sachiko was be all sultry and sexy on her only to announced that they will be having guests over for dinner in five minutes. But in Sachiko's eyes, Yumi is most sexy when her canine teeth protrude itself from its usual hiding place. "Fine, but I'm going to have to do something about this," Yumi said showing her teeth with a set of fangs touching her lower lips. "Why? You are who you are; I don't think the others would mind that you're sexier than they are." Sachiko teased. "This is not sexy, this is called: blood-thirst." Yumi growled pointing at her fangs. "No it's not; you've never bitten anyone before, well, besides me." Sachiko gives the girl a wink and Yumi's face turned beet red.

They'd been married for two years already, but Yumi had just returned to Japan just recently. The two tied the knot after Yumi's family returned from their vacation, and Yumi went back to work right after that giving the newly wed couple no time together. Sachiko busied with the family's business, so she didn't have much time to herself let alone visiting Yumi and Yumi on the other hand traveled the world fulfilling one contract after another. Though very busied, both made sure to set some time aside to spend with each other and their families on the major holidays, the only time they visit each other is on the other's birthday. With the lack of intimacy, they still remained madly in love and completely devoted to each other through emails. Now that Yumi's back for good, she'd living with Sachiko working for a demolition company in Tokyo. Even though the pay was exceptionally lower than her job in Europe, Yumi didn't mind because she wanted to have more time with the woman she love instead of putting her personally life after her job.

"So Yumi-chan, you're back for how long?" Sei asked once dinner was over. She and Yoko still haven't tied the knot yet, but then again so were the others. "For good," Yumi replied grinning, showing her fangs. "Whoa, Sachiko isn't freak out at that?" Rei intercepted pointing at Yumi's smile. "Nope," Yumi shook her head. "If she did freak out, probably wouldn't marry me in the first place." Yumi laughed lightly. "True," Sei said looking thoughtful for a moment. "When are you guys going to have a baby or two?" Sei asked in a nonchalant tone and Yumi choked on her tea. She was glad that Sachiko was busy playing with Shimako's daughter: Nijo Yuki (she was born in winter and a little over a year old). "I'm part vampire, not an inukami. Now no more talk about it, unless it's about you guys getting married or having babies." Yumi said after she managed to have her coughing under control.

The evening went on smoothly as they all talked about the past, and then everyone left just an hour or two before midnight. For whatever reasons, a few months later, Sei and Yoko finally got married. Maybe it's because Yumi will be staying in Japan for good that prompted Sei to wed Yoko, because she was always fond of the younger girl and had gotten her to be her best… man?! Then a few months later, Shimako and Noriko tied the knot in a double wedding with Yoshino and Rei, it was crazy because Yoshino is this wild girl and Noriko is this very composed person. But they managed through the whole thing without jumping at each other's throat; Yumi and Sei were sweating bullets throughout the whole wedding ceremony. So everyone finally settled down, Sachiko and Yumi relationship remained as passionate as their first time, with Yumi still traveling all over Japan thanks to her job and Sachiko is no better. But the two always make time for each other and for their families and friends.

**End~**

_A/N: This is a one-shot, so I'm not adding any more stuff into it. The whole werewolf/vampire theme has been beating to death in the MgM universe as far as I can see. For some reasons, I prefer the MgM to be stuck in the fantasy world of knights and magic. I'm currently working on another MgM one-shot, then after that I hope to finish my other fanfic (non-MgM) and maybe I play with an idea I recently got from my lack of sleep. Hope y'all enjoy this one-shot~_


End file.
